Are we doing this?
by Ming24
Summary: One shot, HitsuKarin. This captures the moment when they got together... Hope you enjoy!


**I write this and plan to post it after Parallel is finished... but I decide to post it now because Parallel seems to be be a little too stressful for HitsuKarin fans. For those who read it, I think you know what I mean.. I like that story, but I miss writing something like this. We all need a happy moment between them right?**

--

Toushiro Hitsugaya had a problem.

He had a problem about a girl who was sitting right in next to him at the moment, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil.

At some point over the last two year, he had fallen hard for the shinigami representative's little sister. He didn't know how that could happen and he definitely didn't know what he should do about it. All he knew was that she was perfect to him and he just felt completely stupid that he didn't notice her sooner. They liked the same thing, they could talk for hours, they enjoyed each other's company, and the most important was, they balanced each other in just about everything. She looked like a tomboy, but definitely pretty, which was a plus because he didn't have to worry that some other guys were going to have a crush on her when he wasn't around.

To most people it might not seem like a big deal, but to him it was huge. The consequence of him acting on his feeling could be disastrous if things didn't go well. What would happen to their friendship after that? And what about the rest of her family and the Soul Society? Not to mention the tiny detail that he had Matsumoto who happened to the the center of every rumour as his lieutenant. He had to consider everything, though he was quite sure that somehow she returned his feeling. They had been hanging out together more and more especially over the last year, mostly with Ichigo and Rukia, of course, but sometimes on their own like today.

At the moment they were sitting on the sofa in the living room watching a movie together. Ichigo and Rukia were off patrolling as usual. He, too, had some paper work to do, but he came to stay here anyways just because he knew she was here. They had been talking about everything from the war, movies, to soccer tactics, but had fallen into a confortable silence a few minutes before, which allowed him to sink into his inner argument that he had been having with himself for several months.

"I'm not going to the competition in Tokyo," Karin said breaking the silence between them and snapped him back to reality.

"What?"

"Did I forget to tell you? I'm sorry if I did," She said before drinking soda on a table. "My team will go to Tokyo for the soccer competition, but I'm not going and they will just have to find someone else to go instead of me."

"Why?"

Karin looked over to him and gave a small shrug.

"I just don't want to. You know everybody around me seems to be busy about the war thing, soccer seems to be a waste of my time, who knows what will happen after this and I just want to spend time with people I loved as much as I can." She smiled. _"And I just wanted to be with you idiot." _She finished the last sentence in her mind silently.

"I see." He said before turning his gaze to the screen.

Karin watched him for a second, while trying to slow down her heart. It had started to race as soon as he had gotten here. She knew he came today just to hang out with her, knowing that Ichigo and Rukia weren't there and wouldn't be back for hours. Part of her felt jittery; What if she was wrong? What if she made up the all the signals that he liked her in her mind because it was what she wanted?

"Yeah" She said looking at the screen. " Plus I like someone."

There, she threw it out and stood up suddenly pretending to walk away.

Toushiro's head snapped up immediately, his eyes following her.

"Who do you like?"

Karin's lip twitched at this. She couldn't believe the 10th captain would actaully fall for such simple trick.

Toushiro shook himself. He swore if he had been alone he would have slapped his forehead. The girl who was standing right in front of him remined him of his lieutenant and it was his fault to introduce them to each other. Of course, he hadn't meant to ask that question. He was going to build it up and slipped into the conversation somehow. But he had, blown that plan to hell with what he just asked.

"Oh, I don't think I want to tell you," She said as she gazed back at him.

"Why not?"

Karin shrugged her shoulder. Her heart was pounding. Should she just tell him? What if it didn't go well? Would she be able to face him if he wasn't interested?

"Tell me." He urged.

"Someone I probably shouldn't" She admitted.

Toushiro looked at her. His stomach was suddenly in knots. Did she mean him?

"Oi, don't tell me you like one of your teammates," He joked, trying to ease the tension that seemed to have been building. Karin laughed, shaking her head.

"No, definitely not one of them...this is an insult that you suggest that Toushiro."

He laughed and apologized in a sarcastic voice.

"I forgive you...So how about who do you like? She asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Come on, Rangiku-chan has been telling me that you are in love with someone but you didn't tell her who."

Toushiro gaped at her. Was he that transparent? Surely he was for Matsumoto.

"If you want me to answer, I think you should answer me first," She said again glancing over him.

"Someone I probably shouldn't" He replied softly.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Well, they're kind of... err... out of bounds." He said before realizing that he was falling for her simple trick again. "But don't you think we are off subject? We are talking about who you like."

"Oh yes," She said sarcastically. Damn. He knew it. "But you have to tell me first remember?"

"I don't think so." Toushiro shook his head. There was no way he was going to fall for it again!

"So you are not going to tell me?"

"No"

"Well, I guess we are at a standstill then," She said and moved pass him.

Toushiro turned and watched her as she started to walk away from him.

"It's you," He said loudly.

Karin stopped and turned around immediately just in time to find the odd look on his face. It was sort of a combination of surprise and horror; as though he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What?"

Toushiro ran a hand through his hair. He had done it now... he couldn't believe that he just spatted it out...Well, he practically yelled at her, and that wasn't Hitsugaya-ish manner. Part of him was a little relieved that he had finally admit it to someone, but it could have been better if that someone wasn't her. Well, he couldn't take it back now, could he? So he decided to run with it as he took a step toward her slowly to where she was standing.

"It's..you." He said simply as he watched her eyes widened for a second.

"Oh"

"Can you tell me now, who do you like?"

"You" She admitted sheepishly.

Hearing this, part of him wanted to dance in celebration, if only he could dance of course, and other part feeling a little sick. Now what? He didn't have a clue what to do. He didn't even sure if it was acceptable for him to like her at all.

"So, what does it mean?" She asked, bring him back to the present.

"I don't know." He shook his head. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"You are Ichigo's sister, and you are human."

"Well, that's true." She replied and Toushiro jerked his gaze up to look at her. Wait! What was true? What did he say? Oh, right... he said that she was Ichigo's sister and she was a human.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, watching him.

"I..I don't know," He replied and ran his hand through his hair. Do what? He didn't know what he supposed to do, why did she ask him? "I'm not sure if we should do anything..I mean this doesn't sound like a good idea."

Karin studied him for a second. She realized that this would be complicated, and that it would affect more than just two of them.

"Maybe you're right." She said softly and his head snapped up again.

As soon as Karin said it, she knew it wasn't right. Somehow she knew this wouldn't end just like that. This wasn't just a crush for her. Well, it wasn't like she had a crush on someone before, but she knew this was more than that. And she knew this wasn't casual for her either. It was sort of happen because they were close. It was like they just know that it was going to work once they finally admitted their feelings to each other.

"Err.. I mean..Why is this a bad idea? Can you explain to me?" She asked

"It's complicated." He replied. "You know it's big deal. I don't want to screw up everything."

"That's true." She said.

Toushiro looked at her. Well, he was glad that she thought the same but her agreeing with him didn't make him feel better.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked softly.

"What do you think?" He asked bringing her eyes back to her.

"I think," She said slowly. "We should try it. I think that's worth it."

Toushiro's mind was racing. He was debating. Of course, it would have been better if his brain didn't stick on the fact that she liked him too.

"Okay" He said softly.

Karin looked at him and her eyes widened. She let out a soft breathe that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Okay," She said. "So what we should do now?"

"Well, I don't know... should we kiss or something?" He said nervously.

At this, Toushiro realised that he began to feel sick. kissing her? How could he suggest that? He wasn't sure if he could do it. One thing for sure, he couldn't do it here. He needed to get somewhere else.. somewhere he could focus.. somewhere that he knew it would just be them.

"Let's go," He said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a little amused by his seriousness, but decided to follow him.

They ended up on the roof because Toushiro found that this was the place that could calm him. And once again, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Toushiro.." She began to speak. "We don't have to do this"

Karin watched his face as they were sitting close together. She could feel his tension matching her. She knew he wanted it, but she didn't know if he wanted it enough to risk it.

"Do you ever feel like we're already together?" He asked softly.

"Yes," She admitted "I mean we are always together. I kind of feel like I've been seeing you for awhile."

"Ichigo is going to kill me."

"Do you care?"

"No," He chuckled and pulled her closer to him and decided to kiss her.

Karin's lips parted slightly in surprise when he kissed her, just barely touching her. She didn't think he was going to do it and it was slectric. He pulled away and came back firmer this time, catching her buttom lip as she kissed him back.

"So are we going to do this?" She asked him again, smiling this time.

"Yes, we are." He replied and smiled back.

--


End file.
